


The Code of the Watsons

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [99]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, F/F, Flowers, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Of freaking course that's her name.
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan/Mrs. Cecil Forrester, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	The Code of the Watsons

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #8, **A Floral Bouquet:** Let anything involving flowers inspire you today. Wedding bouquet, funeral wreath, hay fever - all of flora is yours to explore!.

John and I did not love each other when I accepted his proposal of marriage, and that was exactly as we both wished. Ours is not the only marriage of convenience among inverts in England.

This country's deplorable laws regarding love pass over me entirely – women of my nature are invisible to that vile charter – but are cruel to men like John. Fortunately the dull, stupid men who made the law, the unimaginative Queen who signed that law, and the vast sea of conventional people who live under that law, see only what is directly before their eyes, and as I now have a man's surname and wear a man's ring we two have magically become a conventional couple for all to see. A single ceremony protects four people.

Our true lovers sat at the front of the church on either side of the aisle; as neither John nor I had living kin, under the public label of our dearest friends they had that right.

Despite wedding solely for protection, we honoured our loved ones during our brief ceremony.

For in John's lapel was a solitary moss rose, and what a lovely thing it was.

And amid the white roses in my hand was a single violet.

In relief rather than joy, Sherlock Holmes and Violet Forrester smiled at us both.


End file.
